My Best Friends Girlfriend
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Not like the movie exactly ... lol D/Hr/B Blaise Having girl trouble and is seeking his best friends Draco Malfoy's Help. What could go wrong? lol
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story they belong to JK Rowling

Draco couldn't stand it anymore he needed to be near her, to hold her, to tell her he loved her, but everything was left undone and unsaid, he could never tell her how he felt or do all he wanted to do with her, though it was pure torture to just watch his best friend Blaise hang all over her.

Yes his best friend had been dating the one he was in love with for over a year now, and he couldn't stand it, though it was his own damn fault … he hadn't told Blaise his feelings towards her the one women Draco and Blaise should have been forbidden to touch or even talk too.

Though after the war, everything changed …

Flash back

_Who would have thought that Harry Potter and I could become friends? Not a lot of people could, not that I blame them but, lets just say I grew to respect Potter, he saved my ass to many times to count and the first two … I know I didn't deserve, but Potter is a noble man. _

_I asked his forgiveness though he doubted me greatly he was still willing to give me a chance a long with Blaise._

_The Weasley's thought Harry had gone mad for giving Blaise and me the benefit of the doubt, that was no surprise there family feud just never ends, as for the deal with Blaise well they were more willing to accept his apology I mean yeah the didn't trust him at first but I guess you could say it was easier for them to trust him then me. _

_Hermione on the other hand, the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on seem to be willing to accept both of our apologies, of course the Weasley's just rolled there eyes and Ron mumbled something like "yeah, like we didn't see that coming, miss Spew" apparently she had heard it and glared at him, then turned to Blaise and me._

_"Don't think, for a minute that just because I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, that for one second I'm fully willing to trust the both of you, I only agree because I trust Harry's judgment" she said with such a beautiful angry look on her face._

_I snapped out of it as soon as I heard Blaise speak "I fully understand, Granger and I wouldn't expect anything more from you … but thank you …for giving us a chance" he said sincere, I only mumbled "Yes … thank you …" her glare turned into a smile and said "Sure thing" and with that she __Disapparated_

_I had been in love with her ever since the third year back in Hogwarts ,though I had to keep my feelings hidden for her safety and mine, that was until now, I had my chance, though I had know idea Blaise had developed feelings for her, which made it complicated when he finally told me around Christmas time how felt about her, and he wanted get the perfect gift for her, there was no way I could have said anything then so I just stayed quite all the while I watched him win her over before the Weasley could._

_I was purely almost out of control purely jealous of Blaise to say he didn't notice was an understatement, he notice the way I would snap at him, the less time I wanted spend around him and her, I just couldn't do it, it hurt to watch. _

_He was so right, but far from the truth, he thought I was jealous because I didn't have a girl for myself, and was tired of being a third wheel …only if he knew._

_End of flash back_

So here I am hanging out with the two couple, I'd rather be avoiding with all my being, with some stupid girl they thought I would like to get to know, yeah you got it right again, a lame ass double date.

"Hey let's all go watch our movie" said Hermione, though a little irritation in her voice, Blaise only smiled down at her and said "okay luv, how about you and Milan go save us some seats, and me and Draco will be with you two in minute" She only rolled her eyes and walked in with Milan right behind her.

He lets out a long sigh, here it goes I thought he's going to tell me how much he loves her, and how he wants to marry her, I felt mad just thinking about it so I just shoved my hands in my coat pockets and tried my best to not look sour and asked quietly "So what's up?" He didn't respond right away, in fact he looked troubled; he looked at me and said, "You know I love Hermione right?" I only nodded and said "So?" dreading the answer "Funny thing love is …" he let out a small almost sad laugh, I looked at him confused "is there a point to this Blaise?" I asked almost in a annoyed tone.

Then I saw it, Blaise had tears in his eyes, I felt guilty and tried to comfort him the only way I knew how "Hey man, chill! What's wrong?" I asked actually concerned I never seen him cry before, and he just looked at me and said "Hermione she isn't happy with me …" my eyebrow raised at him, and he spoke before I asked "you know I'd never do anything on purpose to make her unhappy" I nodded and then let out a sigh.

"Draco …as a man to another man, can please help me make her happy again?"

Blaise asked me looking desperate, as I've ever seen him; I look at him surprised

"Dude! Your starting to sound like a chick" I told him honestly, he glared at me and said

"Are you going to sit here and make fun of me, or going to help me like true friend would"

I looked at him like he was crazy "How am I suppose to help you with Hermione?" I asked, starting to feel annoyed he looked lost in thought but then finally spoke "Try coming around more often and become close friends with her get to know her, and find out how I can help her be happy again"

I rolled my eyes, and replied, "why not just ask Weasley or Harry? They are already close to her, they are her best friends for crying out loud" Blaise glared at me and said "Yes, but Weasley tried stealing her away from me once remember or have you forgotten? And Harry well he's not my best mate now is he?" I sigh in frustration and slid my hands threw my hair and I say, "Fine I'll do it" He smiled at me and did the last thing I'd ever expect him to do, he hugged me.

I pushed him away and glared "Okay, okay Blaise I said I'd help you not freaking kiss or hug you" I said with annoyed expression on my face, he just laughed and said "yeah your right sorry Draco just, glad to have you as a friends as all" I rolled my eyes and said "god save us all Blaise gone soft" he shrugged and we headed into the movie theater were are dates awaited us.

A/N: Until next time, Preview

Dates finally over couldn't pay attention to the movie because my conversation with Blaise was running threw my head, what in the hell had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter, My Best Friends Girlfriend hope you enjoy!

The date was finally over I couldn't even pay attention to the movie because of the conversation with Blaise was still running threw my head, what in the hell had I gotten myself into? I mean come on, I'm in love with the women, and I'm suppose to try and find a way to help her be happy with someone else who isn't me, but my best friend? Yeah my thoughts exactly it's totally screwed up.

The more I thought about, the more I wanted to kick myself for agreeing to such a ridiculous request, I mean don't get me wrong Blaise is my best friend and I'd almost anything to help him out … but this, this was pushing it, I normally as Malfoy don't go back on my word then again maybe this could be an acceptation, I glance at my front door and decide not to enter my home, instead I decide to go to Blaise place and talk to him about this subject more thoroughly.

I Disapparated to his front door, and was about to knock until the door flew open and a small frame came crashing into me, nearly knocking me to the ground, I steady myself and grabbed the small person in front of me by reflex "Oh my …" I heard Hermione's small voice, I looked down and indeed that is whom ran into me, and now she was staring up at me looking surprised as I felt and finally realization sunk in and we both backed away from one another, and she stumbled backwards in to Blaise arms, who was now standing at the door way, looking more distraught then earlier.

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like, sorry towards me and then turned to face Blaise and slapped him in the face and ran past me, and with a loud pop! She was gone.

I looked where she had been moments before and then back to my best friend Blaise who now sitting in the middle of his porch, holding his head in his hands, I didn't say anything for a while just stood there looking from where Hermione had been moments ago to where Blaise sat sadly on the porch, yes we can all agree I definitely missed something.

Finally I spoke "Umm …so …" Yes I was feeling extremely awkward, Blaise lifted his head from his hands and looked at me, I was shocked to see nothing, no tears, no expression, just plan cold expression on his face and he said bitterly "I'm so stupid …falling in love with dump old witch like her" I shook my head trying to hear what he if what he was saying was real, so I just spit out "what happened? How come she left? Why are you stupid?" I felt like a child asking all theses questions.

His expression on his face didn't change but he did give me an answer "You're a fool Draco …" to say I was little confused was an understatement, I had no idea what was going on "What?" were the only words that came out of my mouth, damn he was making me feel like a damned idiot here, he merely laughed and then glared at me said "You know, when me and Hermione got together …it was just a stupid agreement, so she could grab the guy she really likes attention" I must have looked more confused now then ever Blaise only shook his head at me and then continued "me being who I am agreed to it thinking that I could win her over during the progress of trying to help her trying to win someone else" Blaise's glare intensified but he continued on " I end up thinking, finally after a year of dating her, she would have warmed up to, me instead she's fed up and ready to call quits to go after the guy she's wanted all long, but instead she'll find a world of pain!" he said smiling like a crazy man, I arched my eyebrow at him, and said "Come on Blaise let it go, there's nothing left to do" don't get me wrong I felt my heart brake even more knowing I'd never be the one for her, also guilty for loving her because of my best friend.

Blaise shook his head no and said "She has to pay, Draco" I didn't like the way he said that something was up, and I didn't think I liked him telling me his plot of how to hurt the one woman I loved.

I rolled my eyes and asked "and how exactly do plan on making her pay ….you know Ron and Harry will kill you if you touch her" not to mention myself I thought bitterly, he merely let a little chuckle out before he gave me mincing smirk and said " who said anything about laying a hand on her, you my dear friend, are going to reject her" I was lost for words, and confused as ever he notice this however so he made it more than clear to me "My idiot friend, you're the one she's in love with, it always has been about you" I could hardly breath, she's been in love with me, this whole time? I shook my head "Your lying!" I said now getting fed up with his rambling on about he was going to hurt Hermione.

"I'm telling you the truth Draco!" Blaise yelled, looking at me angrily, I took a deep breath, and was about to speak but Blaise spoke up and said "and once you reject her hopefully she'll see what she had with me, and come back to me" I glared at him and respond "This is insane Blaise! I can't help you, I won't I refuse to have any part in this!" he got up from his sitting position and pushed me off his porch and yelled, "So what are saying Malfoy, that your going to accept her feelings that she has for you? You would betray me like that?" he didn't give me a chance to respond "and to think I thought you were my best friend" I gave him a look of disbelief and then responded "I can't believe you Blaise …I can't believe you'd do all this to me, and you'd leave me in the dark" he step off his porch got right in my face "What? Can't believe I would do exactly what guy in love would do!" he yelled

"No Blaise. …You're doing what ever possessive Slytherin does when they selfishly want something, Granger isn't item you can play with she a human being" I yelled back clinching my fist at my side.

A/N: TO BE CONTINUD! lol


End file.
